Holding Onto the Past
by CrocadileDanger
Summary: Sooner or later, it will include, well, lots of STUFF (imagine that), for example: Lily/James love/hate, magic, muggles, Hogwarts, America!, and much MORE!!! i plan to improve it soon, but i need suggestions on what to cut, keep, improve, etc.. Reviews ar


Holding Onto the Past  
  
By Crocadile_Danger  
  
A/N: I rewrote and added a lot of stuff from the old story… I might add more to the beginning later on but for now… I'm going to try and finish what I have started for chapter 2… may take me a week or a month depending on school and stuff. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Eddison, Adam, and my version of Lily. I do not own the magical plot, Voldemort, the death eaters, or Lily's name. All that I don't own belongs to the wonderful writer J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
"Lily! Ed! Wait up! Give me back my shoe!" Five-year-old Adam Evans yelled at his twin sister, Lily, and their best friend, Eddison.  
  
They were running in a vast meadow, surrounded by a forest of trees, over thirty miles away from the nearest town, and within a 10-minute walk from Adam and Lily's grandmothers house.  
  
Lily and Eddison soon stopped and waited for Adam. Their friend caught up with them quickly, being very athletic at his young age. Eddison tossed the stolen shoe back to its owner, seeing no need to drag the game on any further.  
  
A sarcastic 'thanks' was heard from Adam as he sat down to tie his shoe over his now-dirty sock. He then stood back up. "So, what do you want to play now?"  
  
The question hung in the air for a silent moment as the trio thought of a game. Lily's eyes then lit up with a sudden idea. She tapped Eddison's shoulder gently.  
  
"Ya?" he asked.  
  
Lily took three giant steps backward before screaming "You're it!"  
  
Later on during the game, with Adam being the 'it' and chasing his sister, the bright sun was suddenly hidden for view, casting a frightening shadow across the meadow. The three five-year-olds looked up to see a green shadow-ish skull, with a snake protruding out of its mouth. The skull sent a wave of fear throughout all three children.  
  
The moment Lily Evans saw the shadowy skull, she knew they had to run. She had never seen anything as great, horrible, and captivating as the skull floating above her, but she knew that wherever it came from, and whatever it meant was not good. She grabbed the an arm of both boys standing next to her, and pulled, sending them out of their daze, but further into fear.  
  
"What is that?" Adam's eyes were wide, his voice trembling.  
  
"I don't know." Lily said quietly. "But whatever it is, it isn't good."  
  
The skull seemed to send out a silent message of death. Lily, Adam, and Eddison each felt it, but were too shocked to act. Until Lily spoke.  
  
"We should get out of here."  
  
Adam gulped. "You're right."  
  
The three just stood there, looking at one another, and all of a sudden they broke out into a run. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them, not caring about the direction, as long as they put as much distance possible between them and the now-dark meadow.  
  
They finally came to a slow stop at a large fallen tree. Kneeling over and holding their knees, they panted for breath. And out of nowhere, they heard a high, cold and mirthless laugh. Dozens of figures in long black cloaks started appearing behind trees and out of thin air. Their faces were covered with a hood, and they seemed to float as they formed a circle around the small group of stilled children. They seemed to be waiting, waiting for something… or someone.  
  
A feeling of dread spread over Eddison, Adam, and Lily, as the group of masked figures split, allowing a tall and black-cloaked man step into the center of the circle. His white face was frightening, but it was his blood-red eyes that could send a dead man screaming. The man had no nose, but instead, two snake-like slits in-between his eyes and mouth. He smiled wickedly at the waiting children, sending a cold chill down each of their spines.  
  
It was Lily who spoke first, "Who are you?" her voice shook, but there was anger underneath her fear.  
  
The man chuckled darkly. "You must be Lily. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Lily's eyes had been narrowed earlier, but now they were only slits on her face as her anger boiled. "Who are you?" Her voice still shook, but not nearly as much as before, and this time, it wasn't as much from fear as from anger.  
  
Adam took a step closer to the dark man, so he now stood beside his sister. He didn't much care who the man was, but rather, he just wanted to get away from this place, this man. "What do you want?" His tone was hard, making the five-year-old sound far beyond his age. Most people, even adults, would have most likely backed down with fright, for the little boy was no more, but instead stood a man whose face was hard and cold. But the man in front of him just laughed, sending Lily's temper flying.  
  
Lily Evans was far shorter than the black-cloaked figure ahead of her, but when she took the four steps separating them and got right in the man's face, he stopped laughing. While no one could see it, one of the masked figures surrounding the children started doubting his 'masters' power. Many of his colleages started feeling useasy as well, and one even started opening their mouth to suggest they just kill the kids and get it over with. But as the man's voice began to built up in his throat, his mouth slowly opening to voice his thoughts, the little girl slowly looked his way, silently daring him to speak.The man lost his nerve quickly, and no more did he wonder why the dark lord wanted these children among his ranks. These children were powerful and untrained, you could tell just by the leaves that shook around them as their fury grew. And their stubborness and strong-wills would undoubtabley prove to be a great assett in the future plans of the dark lord. As the cloaked figures figured this out, they also relized that their dark lord had figured the same thing out, only months, perhaps a year, beforehand, thus earning him an even greater respect and fear from his followers.  
  
When the little girl got right up in his face, as if daring him to laugh once more, the dark lord quieted. He had been watching these three for over a year now, and not once had he relized just how powerful they were. Expecially when the two twins were together. The little girl had been angery, power just shone from her eyes, but the moment her brother, who had just as much strength but a little more control, stepped up beside her, it was as if each of their powers doubled. Together, they created four times the amount of resistance than one had been by themselves. For the first time since he was a little boy, the man was scared. He wasn't shaking or gasping for breath, but scared all the same. Scared of the power these two children could control when they grew older. Scared of that power being directed towards him.  
  
But that was why he was here. To recruit these children while they were still so young would be a great assett in his favor.  
  
It was the moment Lily got in the stranger's face, the moment he stopped laughing, that the man relized he could only take one twin. He would take one twin and the little Eddison _____ kid. The twins together were too powerful and too close emotionally to take both. Therefore, he must kill one, weakening the other's will. He didn't laugh, but his evil smile did the trick. He suddenly felt his cheek sting as his face was slapped.  
  
Lily Evans didn't like getting pushed around, and this tall cloaked man had pushed her buttons too far. She slapped him.  
  
Shock radiated from everyone, even herself. Uh-oh. What would this man do to her? Would he kill her? Hurt her? Would he hurt Adam or Eddison? Oh, God, please forgive me… don't hurt anyone, please don't hurt anyone! Her mind screamed.  
  
The man she slapped was in shock as well, but he was the first to get over it. His shock turned to anger in less than a second.  
  
"Crucio! " He screamed, whipping out a long, black stick out of his robes and pointing it at Lily.  
  
She fell and started rolling on the ground, her screams loud and chilling. The pain, gosh there was pain! Pain beyond anything she had ever imagined.  
  
It stopped. There was still pain, but it was more like the memory of it that lingered. Lily lay still on the ground, trying to catch her breath. Her sheer will and determination quickly led her to standing up and seeing what had made her pain stop. She looked up just in time to see her brother, who had jumped on the black cloaked figure while she had been down, through a punch to the older man's face. Eddison had ran over to Lily the second she had dropped to the ground, and was now helping her stay on her feet.  
  
"Adam!" she yelled, terrifyed he would get himself hurt.  
  
He looked up, and seeing she was alive and standing, quickly ran over to her and embraced her in a hearty hug, which she gladly returned.  
  
It was at that moment that they decided to run. All the cloaked figures surrounding them were shock still, and most stumbled and fell when the three kids shoved them out of their way. The dark lord on the floor quickly got up. "Get them!" he yelled at his followers.  
  
The kids ran, not caring the direction, but hoping it was the way to their grandmother's cottage. The cloaked figures following them were close on their heels, but had much trouble catching up with them as they were unfamiliar with the area.  
  
The dark lord had watched them run, and knew where they were going. He smiled, and with a wave of his black stick, he disappeared.  
  
The children had almost made it to the cottage with most of the cloaked figures far behind them, when the pale-faced, red-eyed, slit-nosed man stepped in front of them.  
  
"You do not mess with Lord Voldemort." He hissed through his anger. He raised his wand at the children who were running away from him, and shouted, "Avera Kedavera !" at one of the twins. He hit Adam.  
  
Lily screamed. A long, thin, thread-like light had hit her brother in the back, and he fell to the ground. He didn't make a sound, and didn't move a muscle. She fell beside him. "Adam, come on. Get up! Adam! Adam, you have to get up. Talk to me, Adam! Oh God, Adam! Please, say something…"  
  
Eddison pulled on Lily's arm and Adam's shirt collar. "Come on, we have to go. We have to go, you guys!" Lily just continues to cry, and Eddison, seeing that Adam wasn't going to get up, wasn't moving, began to cry to.  
  
Lord Voldemort slowly walked up to the disabled group. "You join me, or you die. Let this be a lesson to you." His finger raised Lily's chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Do you understand me, little one." Lily, with tears running down her face, spit at him.  
  
His anger building, he raised his wand to kill her, but stopped himself in time. He wouldn't kill her. Not yet. She was too young to understand, he told himself. Instead, he slapped her. Her face spun, and he could see her lip bleed, her cheek already showing signs of swelling. He smiled, almost satisfied.  
  
"I'll be back for both of you. You will join me, or you will die. Have a good day." He smiled evily. He raised his wand once more, and Lily and Eddison both crumpled, yelling as pain took over their entire bodies and minds. But with each burst of pain, Eddison's anger grew, and through his yellings of pain, he shout, "Leave us alone, you bastard! Just leave us alone!"  
  
Lord Voldemort smiled. "I will leave for now. But you have not heard the last of Lord Voldemort." Chuckling evilly, he smiled and disappeared, leaving the two children gasping for breath, with their dead friend and brother at their side, his eyes still open, and full of fear. 


End file.
